Pirates of the Caribbean Siete Muertes
by A-M-Winslet
Summary: (Changed chapt. 6, R&R)when Elizabeth dies of a strange death, leaving her with no blood left, Will gets extreamly depressed until he meets an un proper woman named Audrey. Meanwhile, Jack Sparrow finds something that an evil gang of pirates need
1. Introduction

Note: This story was written by my friend named Evil_Poptart and myself. She is audrey and I am Kate in this story   
  
and girls, please don't kill us for stealing Jack and Will away from you. lol, anyway and please don't get pissed at us for killing Elizabeth off, if we didn't there would be a huge problem in this story.  
  
anyway on with the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: we do not own Pirates of the caribbean, we own the characters who are not in the movie.   
  
Introduction  
  
  
  
Will Turner walked down the long hallway towards his fiancées room. Elizabeth had been in there all afternoon and he was beginning to worry. Their wedding was in the morning and he had to make sure she was alright. Will nodded curtly to a maid walking past him and he stopped in front of the door. He rapped his knuckles gently on the mahogany surface.  
  
"Elizabeth, darling, are you alright in there?" he called. There was no answer.  
  
"Elizabeth?" he called. Still nothing. Will turned the door knob and let himself in. Elizabeth laid on the bed, the moonlight ghosting over her made her look serene and almost angelic. Will smiled and walked quietly towards her. He kneeled beside the bed and took her hand into his. He gave a short gasp, her hands were freezing. Will looked up to see that the window was closed. It was quite warm in the room as well.   
  
"Elizabeth?" he called again. Still no answer. Will got up and took her by the shoulders to shake her awake gently until her pale blond head fell from the bed to the floor. Will stared at the head of his fiancée at his feet, then at the decapitated, perfect body on the bed, and fell to the floor in a faint   
  
*  
  
  
  
A grand ship sailed threw the Caribbean Ocean. It had grand sails and it was a nicely polished vessel.   
  
It was the middle of the night and Colonel Brandon stood on a watch duty. He was a stern man, with black hair in a ponytail and he wore a hat, navy-blue jacket and trousers.  
  
Another man walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He wore soldiers outfit, in red and white.   
  
"Mr. Farrell. Yes, I did sent for you" said Colonel.  
  
"Colonel Brandon, where are we?" asked Mr. Richard Farrell.  
  
"We are headed toward Port Royal" Colonel Brandon said, "Uh where is my fiancée?"   
  
"Shes probably on the starboard side, You could see her from here, dont worry" Richard said.  
  
Richards daughter was the Colonels Fiancée, and by the looks of it, Richard was more used to having his daughter run around and does mischievous things than Colonel Brandon was used to it.  
  
Kate Farrell rested her arms upon the rails of the ship. She had deep copper blonde hair pulled up with a few curls hanging loosely around her face. She wore a white hat over her head and a flowing white gown. A pendant of a dove diving out of the water lay upon her neck.  
  
"Oh Katherine" said Colonel.  
  
Katherine rolled her eyes.  
  
"Kate, its Kate" she said turning to him.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to know why do you keep running off like this?"   
  
"A woman, like my self needs to be free sometimes. Im not a prized possession that you must gawk at every hour of the hour Colonel" she said, then he turned and said,  
  
"Alright. I am just worried about your behaviour. It could have a bad influence on you" Colonel Brandon said as Kate turned back to her daydreaming.  
  
In the distance she saw a black ship sail past. Its tall mast stood up to the heavens with ugly black ruined sails.  
  
"What vessel is that?" she asked just as Colonel walked away.  
  
He turned around and saw what she was looking at too. He ran to her side.  
  
"Good lord" he muttered.  
  
"What is it?" Kate asked with concern.  
  
Crewmembers stopped what they were doing and looked up to see the vessel.  
  
"I thought that was only a bloody myth" said one crewmember.  
  
"Well, now you can say it wasnt" said his friend.  
  
Colonel walked toward the bridge.  
  
"Colonel! I demand to know what the matter was!" Kate said angrily.  
  
"The Black Pearl. It is a ship of the damned and they say evil pirates sail it" he said.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing about it, look! There is Port Royal." he pointed out to a harbour in the distance. Palm trees surrounded the area and a town or village was seen through the trees. 


	2. the mournful soul meets the Bargainer

Disclaimer: we do not own Pirates of the caribbean, Disney does and we only own the characters who are not in Pirates of the caribbean.  
  
5 months later  
  
  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow looked out into the horizon; he then checked his non-working compass that he carried with all the time. Most of his crew was gone after a war on the high seas he had with another ship; the only ones left were Gibbs, Anamaria, Cotton and a few others.  
  
"Where are we headed to Captain?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"Port Royal," Jack said.  
  
Gibbs looked horrified.  
  
"No we cant, do you know what they do to Pirates there? They will give you the short drop and sudden stop technique before you could say Yo Ho"   
  
"Do you think we could sail round till this bloody hole gets bigger? Its big nough to fit a tiny hammerhead" Jack said.  
  
"Alright, just make sure we dont get caught" Gibbs said.  
  
"We will stop there to say hello and then bye, were gone. Savvy?" Jack said.  
  
The Black Pearl sailed into a huge surrounding of rocks off the coast.   
  
Jack was casually walking up the dock and waved to some of the sailors.  
  
"Oi, who are you? I demand to know who you are sir" asked the dock man.  
  
"Oh well, Im a tourist if you dont mind" Jack said trying to pass the fat man but the man blocked his entrance into the town.  
  
"Speak, we need a name" said the man.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Im smith, Captain Smith, now may I pass?" Jack asked.  
  
The man looked at him with a questioning eye then stepped aside.  
  
"Thank you, mate finally I can get something to eat" Jack said rubbing his hands together as he started to walk off the docks.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
The cool summer breeze wafted in the large master bedroom. Will Turner sat on the large arm chair. He took a sip from his bottle of whiskey. The maid walked in and sighed as her eyes lay upon the pathetic figure in front of her.  
  
"Not to be rude, Master Turner, but you look awful. Why dont you go out and get some fresh air. Its lovely out today, maybe you can meet a young lady and get marr--"  
  
"Dont ever say that word. You know I can never fall in love again. My heart forever belongs to my lovely Elizabeth." He murmured.  
  
"I apologize sir, but at least go and talk to other people outside." She said.  
  
"Please, leave me." He said. The maid sighed and left. Will stared at the bottle for a few minutes and then set it down. He got up and trailed to the balcony. He looked out at the small town and the sun sparkling against the water.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
The Taima sailed quickly and silently through the sun-reflected water. A young girl with chestnut curls, drifting elegantly over her tanned skin, stood on the deck. Emerald eyes flashed as the sun shone into them. She put the telescope to her eye to look at the town, Port Royal, ahead of her.  
  
"Just another boring town." She murmured. Then, she caught sight of the only thing interesting in months.  
  
"Well, well, Audrey sees something she likes." She mused as her eyes fell upon the delectable figure of Will Turner.  
  
"And Audrey sees neither wife nor mistress. This handsome beast must be into the lady-like types, pity. Seems as though I'll have to pull up a charade." She smirked.  
  
"Barlow!" she called. A man, shorter than she, arrived at her side within seconds.  
  
"Yes captain?" he asked.  
  
"Did you steal any clothing from that woman you killed last week?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, captain. A few dresses, undergarments, boots. We have jewellery also if you want." He said.  
  
"Maybe later. Bring me the most valuable dress there." She said.  
  
"But you dont wear dresses." He said.  
  
"Dont tell me what I dont do unless you fancy swimming with the sharks. Now go and fetch me that dress." She said.  
  
"Dreadfully sorry, captain. I'll go now." He muttered and left.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Later on that day, Kate, Colonel and Richard were driven to the Governors manor. They were let out and knocked upon the door.  
  
the "New" butler opened the door and they asked for the governor.  
  
"Hello, we are here to see the Governor and the family"  
  
"come right in" said the butler and the three walked into the house. Governor Weatherby Swann walked down the stairs to greet them.  
  
"Hello Colonel Brandon. Is this your fiancée?"  
  
"Yes this is Katherine Farrel" colonel introduced.  
  
"KATE!" Kate sighed and took the governors hand and shook it.  
  
"Governor Swann, how is your daughter's wedding plans coming along? I was hoping that both of us couples could compare what needs to be done-"  
  
"Actually, there is no wedding Brandon, you see, my daughter... she-she.. passed in the night, about 5 months ago" the governor said sullenly.  
  
"Im soo sorry, you have our sympathies" Kate said.  
  
"well, I think you need a breath of fresh air, don't you say so governor?" said colonel  
  
"O alright, I'll go for a walk with your party and discuss whats new" the governor said as he walked out of the house with them.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"I would like to see the master of the house." Audrey asked the maid curtly after being led into the large house where she knew that man that she had seen was living.  
  
"Im sorry miss; Master Turner does not wish to have company today." The maid said.  
  
"Well, when can I come back then?" she asked.  
  
"Not anytime soon, Im afraid." She said.  
  
"I see, well for future reference, where are his quarters?" she asked. The maid looked Audrey over.  
  
"What is your name, miss?" she asked.  
  
"My name. My name is.KatrinaThompson." she said.  
  
"Well, you seem like a nice girl. His quarters are up the stairs, the door at the end of the corridor. Now if youll excuse me, I have work to do." She said, and left. Audrey grinned and quickly made her way up the stairs. Just as the maid had told her, there was a door at the end of the hall. Audrey walked up to it and knocked.  
  
"I told you, I dont want to see anyone." Came a tired voice. Audrey twisted the door knob, finding that it wasnt locked, and let herself in  
  
"I said, I dont--" Will started, turning to face the intruder. He stared at the girl in front of him, whom he had never seen before.  
  
"Im sorry, miss, but Im going to have to ask you to leave." He said.  
  
"Thats what your maid said. It didnt work for her, what makes you think it'll work for you?" she asked.  
  
"You certainly cant stay here; you didnt have my permission to enter my quarters." He said.  
  
"If you dont want anyone here, then you should have locked the door."  
  
"I dont take advice from strangers."  
  
"Then I shall introduce myself."  
  
"No need, you wont be staying here."   
  
"You're certainly rude." She said.  
  
"You shouldnt make personal comments." He pointed out.  
  
"A least tell me your name." She said.  
  
"And if I do, will you leave?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." She said shortly.  
  
"Alright, my name is Will Turner." He said.  
  
"Ooh, youre the one with the dead broad." She mumbled to herself.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" he asked.  
  
"I didnt say anything." She said quickly. He stared at her suspiciously.  
  
"You're certainly a strange girl." He said.  
  
"Aha, now whos making personal comments?" she replied grinning.  
  
"Why arent you leaving?" he sighed.  
  
"Well, I did promise I'd leave, but you didnt give a specific time to leave. I could stay here for years because you neglected to tell me to leave in a certain amount of time." She said.  
  
"Please, miss, dont make this any harder than it already is." He said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Oh, its not that difficult. Here, I'll make you a deal, you come with me to have a little fun and if you dont like what I do, then I'll leave immediately and never bother you again." She said.  
  
"Promise?" he asked.  
  
"Always." She said. Will paused.  
  
"Alright." He muttered. Audrey smiled.  
  
"Perfect, lets go." She said, taking his hand.  
  
"Go where?" he asked.  
  
"To my ship." She said. Will paused again.  
  
"You own a ship?" he asked as she dragged him out of his room.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Audrey and Will were walking towards the large decks towards her ship, when suddenly; Audrey stopped, and looked over.  
  
"What is it?" Will asked.  
  
"Theyre having a party and didnt invite me." She said, pouting.  
  
"Oh, honestly." Will muttered.  
  
"Well, were just going to have to invite ourselves, now arent we?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Wait, I dont think thats such a good idea." He said. Audrey ignored him and ran off, dragging him along.  
  
  
  
Will was among the people, alone. He looked around for Audrey, finding nothing.  
  
"Great, where has she run off to now?" he asked himself.  
  
Audrey, on the other hand, was walking casually past groups of men and women, laughing and talking. She seemed to almost fit in with the dress she was wearing but women looked at her and scowled, women werent supposed to be tanned the way she was. Audrey walked past a woman who was glaring at her.  
  
"Filthy whore." The woman muttered under her breath. Audrey stopped and turned, a polite smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Hello, ma'am. It is rather nice day out isn't it?" she asked politely.  
  
"Excuse me, are you talking to me?" the woman asked, arching a thin eyebrow. Audrey bit back a witty remark and looked down at the diamonds around her neck.  
  
"Those crystals are beautiful." Audrey said. The woman looked insulted.  
  
"They are diamonds, and they are more than you can afford in a lifetime. Now, leave my presence immediately before I call a guard." She said.  
  
"I'm dreadfully sorry, ma'am, I'll leave you now. She said. Audrey walked around the woman who didnt even give her a second glance. As soon as she knew the woman believed she was gone, Audrey quietly walked up to her and undid the clasp of the necklace, slipping it ever so carefully from her neck. She grinned and it fell free into her hands. Audrey quickly spotted Will and ran up to him.  
  
"There you are! Lets go now!" he said through gritted teeth, not to bring any attention to them.  
  
"Here, hold these." She said and stuffed the necklace into Will's pocket.  
  
"What?? What are those?" he asked.  
  
"Diamonds." She replied, looking around for any other unsuspecting, rich, soul.  
  
"Where--where did you get diamonds?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Uh, nowhere. Found them lying on deck." She said and smiled. Audrey quickly ran off.  
  
"Good God, help me. He said quietly.  
  
  
  
Will and Audrey walked away from the party. Will was trying to act causal as Audrey looked over the jewelry she had stolen.  
  
"Tell me the truth, where did you get those?" he asked.  
  
"I told you, they were justlying on the deck." She said.  
  
"You're lying." He hissed.  
  
"Prove it." She said, finishing slipping on a few more rings, along with the earring, bracelets and necklaces she had swiped. Will gave a defeated sigh.  
  
"Now, come on, were leaving." She said, walking towards her ship.  
  
"Where?" he asked.  
  
"Just wait and find out." She said smiling. Audrey clutched Wills arm as they walked up the planks to the ship.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Kate walked a bit behind from the group as they talked with one another.  
  
"So, Will, that was my daughter's fiancé, went to Elizabeth's room, and found her decapitated. it was so disturbing he fainted" Governor said.  
  
"I'd say so" Richard said.  
  
"Come along Kate!" said Colonel ushering her to keep up. They walked up on a promenade deck.  
  
Below on the streets, Jack was walking around the market, stealing some food here and there when suddenly he looked up at the promenade deck to see if there were more things there. Instead he saw a group walking up there, and a beautiful girl who was staggering behind. She looked melancholy and she did not look like she enjoyed following the three men in the group.   
  
As Jack continued to walk, all his surroundings around him were oblivious, so he kept tripping over things. first it was a dog that was running threw the market square, then three little boys playing tag and then bumped into a woman who was carting out her corn on the cobs.  
  
Finally, the group came down the steps and onto the deck where they went on board a ship called the White Lightning. to Jack's surprise, Governor Weatherby Swann was there. So he tried to walk away casually. 


	3. Captain Quintos

Jack stowed away in the ship, the four boarded. Little did he know, the ship was full of passengers for the Colonel and Kate's engagement gailer.  
  
Little by little, Jack came up onto the deck and tried to make sure governor wouldn't recognize him. The ship sailed out of Port Royal and then anchored up near by an island far from Port Royal. Jack pretended that he was the captain of the ship so he couldn't get into trouble for stowing away.  
  
Kate looked around at the people among her.  
  
She then saw that her fiancé was talking to some people and her father was doing the same.   
  
She noticed people started to point and notice something.  
  
"Whats going on?" she asked some rushing people.  
  
"Sharks, trying to attack the boat" said a man.  
  
"Why would sharks attack a boat?" Kate asked, just then someone pushed by her and she fell into the water.  
  
Kate screamed and everyone looked over the side of the ship.  
  
"Save her! Someone! Save my fiancée!" said Colonel grabbing his face.  
  
"Colonel jump in and save her!" said Richard.  
  
Jack took off his hat, gun and sword. He dove into the water and tried to find Kate who was drowning under the water with the heavy dress.  
  
"Who just dove in?" asked Richard.  
  
"The Captain did" colonel said.  
  
Under the water Kate was trying to swim up to the surface. She opened her eyes under the water, everything was blurry, she saw two huge things dive down toward her and she screamed threw the water as she tried to swim away from the sharks. Then something grabbed her and pulled her up toward the surface of the water.  
  
When they came to the surface, someone threw rope down to them.  
  
Jack held onto Kate by her waist as she held onto him by his neck. He climbed up the rope and soon they were lying on the deck all soaked trying to catch their breath.  
  
"Kate, oh my dear Kate! Are you all right?" Colonel asked.  
  
"Fine, just fine" Kate said to him with sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Thank the lord. We will always count on Jack Sparrow to save the day" said the colonel sarcastically.   
  
Everyone stared at the Captain.  
  
"Actually, its Captain, Jack Sparrow if you please" Jack said wincing at the Colonels sentence like it was an obscenity.  
  
"You have had over hundreds of convictions and you deserve to have the short drop and sudden stop"  
  
Colonel raised Jacks sleeve to reveal his tattoo of a sparrow flying out of water into the sun.  
  
"Hold on No! I wont let you hang this man" Kate said.  
  
Some other person headed toward the bridge to steer the ship back to Port Royal.  
  
"Kate, he's a pirate, all pirates deserve the short drop and sudden stop" Colonel said,  
  
"But this Pirate had saved my life, and if he hadn't you would have gotten no one else to save me he didnt do that through piracy" Kate said.  
  
"No hes to be hanged tomorrow morning" Colonel said. As they pulled into the dock. A guard hand cuffed him and took him away.   
  
"Hey, Give me belongings back to me" Jack said as someone picked up his hat and sword and gun.  
  
"I will never forgive you for this" Kate said to her fiancé as she stormed off the ship and walked to the manor up in the hills.  
  
Later that night, Kate crept to the fort and asked if she could walk down to the jail.  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" asked the guard.  
  
"Because there is someone I need to talk to" she said.  
  
The guard stepped away from the door and she walked down the stairs into a cold and damp chamber with many pirates begging to be freed.  
  
She walked by every single one until she found Jack curled up in the corner and had his hat over his face.  
  
"Mr. Smith?" she asked.  
  
Jack looked up.  
  
"I-I meant Mr. Sparrow. I wanted to thank you for saving my life today" Kate said.  
  
"Oh, well your welcome" Jack said grinning then went back to cowering in the corner.  
  
Kate felt strange, the awkward silence feeling.  
  
"I want to make it up to you Mr. Sparrow, for saving my life. I want to make sure that you dont get hanged tomorrow" said Kate.  
  
"Well actually, it would be a lot better if you sprung me from this cell, cause, I could keep me self from being hung again" Jack said.  
  
"But all those other times you had some help, thats what I heard" Kate said.  
  
"I--well--that--I wasnt," Jack lowered his voice so the other pirates wouldnt hear him,   
  
"Ok fine I had some help but that still makes me infamous because all the other times I did most of the work I just needed the help to get out of a sticky spot Savvy."  
  
"Well, Im going to make sure to it, that you are freed tomorrow" Kate said leaving before Jack stopped her.  
  
"Whats your name?" he asked.  
  
"Miss Kate Farrell. It will be Kate Brandon but Im not looking forward to that"  
  
"Miss. Farrell, get me the bloody hell out of here!" Jack said.  
  
Kate tried to look around for the keys and it didnt help much with all the pirates trying to grab at her and tried to beg her for help.  
  
"Hey! Shes helping me!" Jack shouted.  
  
Kate never found the keys and so she tried to lift the sell door free.  
  
"It wont budge she said, Im going to have to free you tomorrow."  
  
"Oh" he said as she left the jail.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Everyone stood around watching the execution of Jack Sparrow take place in the fort.  
  
"you are all gathered here today to witness the execution of Captain Jack Sparrow. He is convicted of piracy, threat, steal, imitating a..."   
  
The punisher pulled the rope over his head and tightened the rope around his hands.  
  
"Colonel, I wont let you do this! I will give 10 shillings for this man to be released" Kate said.  
  
"darling, there is nothing more that I could ask for to just see this man die." Colonel said.  
  
"15 shillings" she said.  
  
"no darling"  
  
"20"  
  
"I wont except 30 even" Colonel said.  
  
"35"  
  
"nope"  
  
"40"  
  
"60" Colonel said, "you dont have a lot to loose"  
  
Kate sighed.  
  
"65 shillings"  
  
"sold" Colonel Brandon said right when they release the floor from underneath Jack and he hang there gasping for breath, "Release him!"  
  
The punisher sliced the rope off his neck and Jack fell to the ground.  
  
"Thank you my...love" Kate said.  
  
"I'd do anything to just please my sweet pea" said Colonel Brandon.  
  
Kate turned away and narrowed her eyes. She ran threw the crowd and found Jack lying on the ground tearing the rope off his neck.  
  
Kate went and helped him with it and Colonel ran toward his fiancée.  
  
"As a reward for rescuing me I want to give this to you" Kate said taking her necklace off of her neck and giving it to Jack. Colonel watched her give her only possession away to this pirate.   
  
"Wait Kate, dont give that away I read that your necklace was a key of the ocean of some sort. It could be really important. How about we get Jack Sparrow to take us on a journey to find the lock of the ocean and we seek its treasures?" Colonel said.  
  
Kate looked at Jack who had the necklace in his hand. He shoved it back into hers and she put the necklace back on her neck.  
  
"Deal" Jack said, "But first you must get me a new ship. My old one has holes in it and its sinking."  
  
"Deal." Colonel said.  
  
"A real big one with fine sails and tall masts and- oh sorry" Jack said as he noticed the angry look on the colonels face.   
  
"We will get you a big ship with fine sails and tall masts. The White Lightning"   
  
Jack had stars in his eyes.  
  
"That is a nice ship, but I would prefer something more smoother" Jack said.  
  
"You will get the White Lightning and thats final!" Colonel said.  
  
"Ok, ok I shall find the lock of the ocean with you so you can do what ever you want with it" Jack said, "only on one condition"  
  
"Whats that?" colonel asked.  
  
"You share the treasures with me"  
  
"Yes, Thank you very much for taking us. We shall leave tomorrow" Colonel said.   
  
Jack got to his feet and he stood in his spot looking at all the people leaving the site and heading home or something.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow I hope to see you tomorrow" Kate said, "So dont get your self into trouble" Kate said.  
  
"Thank you lass." Jack said.  
  
"You're welcome" Kate said and followed her fiancé home.   
  
  
  
*  
  
The next morning the couple met up with Jack on the docks.  
  
"We have packed all our things, and we are ready to leave" Colonel said.  
  
"Ok, I must warn you that even the most dangerous pirates seek this treasure. You must keep the key hidden at all times. You never know who could be watching" Jack said.  
  
"Who are maybe the worst pirates of the Caribbean?" Kate asked.  
  
"the second worst gang of pirates would be Captain Quintos and his gang of flesh starvin men. I already defeated the first worst gang of pirates so that means-"  
  
"Oh Alright. Enough, lets go on the expedition" Colonel said.  
  
"Oh right. Everyone board the White Lightning. Call me Captain Sparrow."   
  
Jack pulled his hat on top of his head.  
  
They boarded and soon they were sailing off the coast of Port Royal.  
  
After a few hours riding on the seas, Jack stopped to talk to Colonel for a second.  
  
"You do know that by risking this whole thing on this treasure expedition, you might not make it back in time for your wedding" Jack said.  
  
"Oh. I'm willing to make that sacrifice"" Colonel said.  
  
Jack went back to the helm.  
  
"Aye. No worries, after all this, I will be invited right?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes he will be invited" Kate said to her fiancé.  
  
"Great! Drinks all around!" Jack yelled.  
  
Colonel gave him a look of annoyance.  
  
"You know where you stand, now start sailing us to the treasure" Colonel said.  
  
Jack took out his compass and looked at it.  
  
Colonel looked down at it.  
  
"Why are you using that?" he asked.  
  
Jack tried to look at his compass in a different direction.  
  
"Must you look over my shoulder? Its quite annoying." Jack said.   
  
"Why are you using a broken compass?" Colonel asked getting annoyed as well.  
  
"Not every destination points north savvy"  
  
Colonel went back to his cabin.  
  
Kate walked up to the bridge and stood in front of Jack. He pretended he didnt see her, instead he was humming a song.  
  
"yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me, we--"  
  
"Captain Sparrow, what are the chances of another pirates vessel commandeering our ship?" she asked.  
  
"What's that lass? Oh yeah the chances are, pretty close but I dont think another ship will track us down" Jack said then he continued with his singing, "Drink up me hearties yo ho yo ho yo ho, a pirates life for me, oh I love that song!" Jack shouted as Kate left for the bow.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Later on that night, they continued to sail onwards until Jack demanded to speak with the Colonel and Kate.  
  
"Remember how you said that the necklace was the key to the ocean? Well There is a catch to it. Someone else is looking for that pendant you got there" Jack said.  
  
He anchored the ship up and went down below and pulled a book out of a shelf.  
  
"See. There is this legend called the Sete de Muertas. Seven deaths, in English. There is this undead crew, and they are searching for that piece and the blood types of seven people. All these things put together create the mixture of vitality" jack managed to say.  
  
"Well, they can't catch us right?" said the Colonel.  
  
Jack walked up the ladder and peered over the rail so that no one could see him.  
  
"They already found it" jack said pointing to an evil looking ship sailing across from them.  
  
" Hey! they stole my ship!!!! bloody pirates!" Jack yelled  
  
"I thought you said that the chances of a ship commandeering with us were slim?" Kate asked.   
  
Jack winced, "yeah, I guess I was wrong" he said.  
  
Soon enough, ropes flew in all directions and pirates came swinging in onto the ship.  
  
"You are the worst pirate in the world" Colonel said.  
  
"Thank you" Jack said sarcastically.  
  
The pirates jumped onto the deck and shouted, screams, and yelps across the water.  
  
Jack, Colonel and Richard took out a sword and fought the pirates back until two pirates grabbed Kate and pulled her arms behind her back.  
  
"Jack! Colonel! Help!" Kate yelled. She then elbowed a pirate in the face and tried to shake off the other.   
  
That was the first time she had said Jacks first name with out saying captain, or Mr. Sparrow.  
  
A pirate grabbed her dress and tugged on the train.  
  
"Get off of me!" Kate screamed.  
  
Jack worked his way to where Kate was and then finished the pirate he was fighting off.  
  
"Lass, Im coming, dont panic" jack said. As he sword fought with another guy.  
  
"Thats kind of hard to not do!"   
  
Kate kicked the pirate and he fell to the floor. She climbed the mast but then another pirate came climbing up after her.  
  
Kate screamed trying to kick the pirate down.  
  
Jack sliced rope from the mast and it rose into the air. He hung onto it and grabbed Kate, then swung to a clear spot on the deck.  
  
"Be right back" he said.  
  
She stood there watching the fight take place.  
  
Then as they were fighting, a huge shadow cast upon them. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up.  
  
Captain Quintos wore a triangular hat, sort of like Jack's. He was bulky, and had muscle. He looked like the type to not mess around with. He grabbed Jack by the collar of his shirt and slammed him to the wall.  
  
"looky here its Jacky Spare-a-hoe isnt it?" said the captain.  
  
Jack waved pathetically.  
  
"Captain, Jack Sparrow, Quintos" he said bracing himself from a strike.  
  
"last time we met at the isle port pub you had your little whore with you that night. And then the next days, you were with another" captain Quintos said.  
  
"That would be me other friend" Jack said.  
  
"And now whos this hoe you got here?" Captain Quintos asked pointing to Kate.  
  
Kate lunged herself down the stairs off the bridge and yelled, "Hey! Im not a whore!"   
  
Jack looked surprised.  
  
"Shes not mine, shes a friends" said Jack again.  
  
"We's understand you have something important for us" Captain Quintos said.  
  
"we do? Oh never knew that" jack lied.  
  
"Your telling lies!"  
  
"I swear we dont have your lock of the what-ever-you-call-it" Jack said.  
  
The Captain gave him a strange look.  
  
"No., then how come u knew what i was talking about?" captain Quintos said as he snapped his fingers and two pirates dragged Kate away.  
  
"We take the pendant and throw you off"   
  
"that would be a bit complicated. Me mate, Im captain jack sparrow. Not a passenger you can throw of when ever you feel like it" Jack said. 


	4. the Port to Tortuga

Jack, Kate, Colonel and Richard sat on the floor in a sell. They were at the bottom of the keel and the ship was sailing to somewhere.   
  
"That was perfect Captain, now look at where we are" Colonel said  
  
"Pirate" Jack said sarcastically, " at least I got my ship back" Jack said.  
  
"Your ship? This is your ship?" Kate asked.  
  
"Ya" Jack said  
  
"I never expected this to be your ship" She said.  
  
"Anyone ever told you to never judge a book by it's cover?" He asked.  
  
Kate was silent.  
  
Just then, Jack pushed open the sell door and he walked out. He saw a hole in the wall and looked threw it.  
  
"Ah, so we are heading to Tortuga" he said, Kate followed him. They headed up the ladder to see what was going on above deck.  
  
"He's got to be the best pirate in the world" said Richard slapping Colonel on the back. Colonel seemed to be steaming with anger  
  
  
  
When Kate and Jack looked up to see what was happening, the island of Tortuga seemed to have passed.  
  
"So maybe we're not going to Tortuga" Jack said as he headed back down the ladder.  
  
"So what then? we are going to let them kill us?" Kate asked.  
  
"No, we wait and see what happens"  
  
Jack said as he headed down the ladder.  
  
  
  
*  
  
The next morning, jack had his knees up with his hat over his face. he sang his song, "We pilliage, we Plunder we riffle we loot drink up me hearties yo ho-"   
  
He was cut off because Captain Quintos opened the sell door and grabbed Jack and Kate.  
  
"Your coming with us" he said.  
  
Kate had little time to say goodbye to her father.  
  
Captain Quintos threw Kate and Jack up on the decks.  
  
"Everyone here remember Jack Sparrow?" Quintos said.  
  
Two pirates began to tie jack's hand up. Meanwhile, more pirates began to round on Kate.  
  
They tore her dress apart and left her crying out curses to them. She was dishevelled.  
  
Captain Quintos poked her back with his sword and shoved her onto the plank.  
  
He tore the necklace off her neck and then pushed her forward before she lost her balance and fell, still holding on to the plank.  
  
She dangled there in her ripped up skirt, as the wind blew it around. a shadow loomed over her and she looked up to see Quintos.  
  
"Thank ye for the pendant" he said picking up her hands and throwing her out into the water. her hands were tied and so she began to drown.  
  
Jack pushed the pirates off him.  
  
"Quintos, let this be the day where you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow" he said as he sliced the rope off his hands with Quintos' sword and then jumping into the water to save Kate  
  
Jack swam threw the water until he found Kate unconscious. She was at the bottom of the lagoon. He picked her up and swam to a reef with some difficulty. There he tried to revive her by pushing down on her ribs soon she coughed water.  
  
"Swim, your tiring me out!" he said gasping for breath,  
  
"But i can't, my hands are tied" They saw an island up ahead.  
  
"There, we will be safe" he said pulling her along with him.  
  
When they got on to the island, they gasped for breath. Especially Jack.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Sparrow" she said,  
  
"don't mention it" he said gasping for air.  
  
When he caught his breath, he got up and then searched for something in the palm trees.  
  
"What on earth are you doing?" she asked him.  
  
"Well, this is the port from Tortuga. They keep everything here. Maybe if we're lucky we can catch a ship out of here" he said pulling out bottles of Rum.  
  
"Teach me to fight with swords" she said to him.  
  
"you want me to teach you?" Jack asked as though he was about to laugh.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"right. I'll do that if you teach me to dance, since Ill be attending your wedding" he said.  
  
"Deal" she said.  
  
Jack and Kate lined up together with sticks. They turned to face each other.  
  
"Alright, lets work on your foot work savvy?" he asked her.  
  
"Alright" she said.  
  
After teaching her how to fight, with a lot of improvement, Jack grabbed her by the waist.  
  
"Speaking of Footwork, why don't we practice dancing now" he said.  
  
Just then, she burst into tears and dropped down into the sand. Jack looked confused.  
  
"Did I say something?" he asked himself.  
  
Kate shook her head.  
  
"No... it's just, I dont think I can go threw marrying the colonel" she said.  
  
"Why not?" Jack asked.  
  
"Because, you saw the way he treats me, he doesn't appreciate me. He doesn't even know my name" she said.  
  
"Well, he knew some of it" jack said.  
  
"He didnt even attempt to rescue me when I fell into the water the first time you and I met" she said.  
  
"You got a point there love" he said.  
  
"Exactly" she said.  
  
He handed her another bottle of rum.  
  
"here, this'll make you feel better, cheers" he said as he drank a quarter which was in the bottle.  
  
Kate took a sip.  
  
Later on, they were as drunk as can be.  
  
Acting really childish, and giggling over nothing.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow, you are probably wondering what a girl like this is doing in a place like me" she said.  
  
"that's a difficult question" he said.  
  
"I'm going to kiss you as a reward" she said turning him on his back into the sand, and then she passed out.  
  
"So much for a reward" he said.  
  
On the Black Pearl, Quintos was talking with Colonel.  
  
"Thank you for disposing that pathetic excuse for a pirate" Colonel said.  
  
"Aye" said Quintos, "We are headed toward Izbon and taking the girls father, there we will put him to sleep and we will be one step closer to our new rebirth!" Quintos laughed evilly. 


	5. The Faithful bride tavern

The next morning, jack awoke with a major headache, and then saw that a ship was anchored on the shore.  
  
"JACK!" called a familiar voice.  
  
"Aye?" Jack looked around, waiting for his vision to come back. Finally he saw who he was staring at.  
  
"Gibbs!"   
  
We thought you got killed, so he decided to follow the code" said Gibbs  
  
"I thought you thought they were guidelines?" Jack asked him.  
  
"well, this time we really thought you were dead" he said helping his first mate up.  
  
"coming? Im heading back to Tortuga"  
  
"what were you doing here?" Jack asked.  
  
"Picking up some bottles of rum, but it turns out that someone already did that" Gibbs said, before catching Jack hide some empty bottles in the sand.  
  
"what about the girl" Jack asked him.  
  
"She can stay here" said Gibbs.  
  
"No! she can't, but she will never fit in Tortuga" Jack said.  
  
"Why do you care about her so much?" Gibbs asked,  
  
Jack told the story about how he met her.  
  
"And now Quintos wants her blood. Savvy?" Jack said.  
  
"Ok" Gibbs said.  
  
The both of them decided to cart Kate, who was pretending to sleep, onto the sail boat.  
  
She had heard the whole thing and thought that Jack never really cared about her, only because Quintos wanted her blood for some reason.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"So, why exactly do you own a ship? Are you a pirate or something?" Will asked as he stared out into the vast sea. The first thought that came to Audrey's mind was yelling out; "Who told you!!?" but she thought better of it. She chuckled nervously.  
  
"No, why would you ask?" she said.  
  
"Well, you did say this was your ship." He said.  
  
"That--that doesn't mean I'm a pirate. Can't a girl own a ship without being called a pirate?" she asked, staring out apprehensively ahead of her.  
  
"No." he said.  
  
"Well, I'm not." She said shortly.  
  
"Funny..." he mumbled to himself.  
  
"What is?" she asked.  
  
"I just thought it was amusing when you get insulted over everything, yet, not as much when I called you a pirate." He said, looking at her.  
  
"What are you suggesting??" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. Never mind." He muttered. There was a long silence as they both stared out at the sea again.  
  
"So, tell me, why are you this depressed?" she asked.  
  
"That is none of your business." He said.  
  
"Alright, alright. You don't have to be rude about it, I was just curious." She said. There was another silence. Will began feeling guilty at snapping at her.  
  
"I apologize. The reason I am upset is because my fiancée died the night before our wedding." He said, lowering his head.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said softly.  
  
"Don't be, it's not your fault." He said in a tone that meant to drop the subject. Again, there was silence.  
  
"I never caught your name." Will said, looking up at her again.  
  
"I never gave it." She said.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"My name is Audrey Farren." She said.  
  
"So, where are you taking me?" He asked.  
  
"Just a little place I tend to sometimes call home." She said.  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Youll see." She said smiling.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
When they reached Tortuga, at night, the town reeked with havoc.   
  
"The girl has been quiet for a while now; you think she heard us talking?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"Most likely" Jack said as they found the Faithful Bride Tavern and walked inside. In the pub, it was dimly lit, and there were a few murmurs of people talking about Kate. She obviously did not fit in Tortuga. They sat down and Gibbs ordered for them three Pints of Grog.  
  
Jack had to get Kate to say something; she was starting to scare him.  
  
"Lass, you have been quiet for some time now, what's wrong?"   
  
"I just found out about your little secret Plan. The only reason why you want to save me all the time is because Im a part of some counter curse thing. The only way for you to counter something, I have to do it for you" Kate said angrily.  
  
Jack stared at her for a second then said, "Yeah, why else would I save you??"  
  
Kate looked a bit disappointed.  
  
"I thought... oh forget it" she said getting up from the table.  
  
"Why else would I save you? well, maybe because out of all the girls I've met, you have the best shaped body" jack said  
  
before he knew it, Kate slapped him across the face.  
  
"I may have deserved that"  
  
Kate grinned sarcastically and nodded.  
  
She sat back down and Jack tried to apologize.  
  
"I apologize for what I said savvy? You must really understand the reason why I save you all the time. You see, Captain Quintos and his flesh starvin' men, need bloods for what you would call a GOD, and so the rest of the blood they need is a blood of a mournful soul, Blood of an enemy, blood of a bargainer, blood of the melancholy, and blood of a son of a whore, that means you Gibbs" Jack ushered.  
  
"WHAT?! He wants me to??"  
  
Jack ignored Gibbs' comment and continued with why they need the blood. "If they get out blood, their evil god will come back to life and kill us. it will only get treasure for themselves. So the only way to counter the curse is if you had that pendant around your neck' Jack said.  
  
Kate looked at the pendant.  
  
"I don't want to be the counter curser"  
  
'Too late for that, love. You have the pendant, only you can counter it" Jack said.  
  
They sat in silence for a sec then Gibbs got up,  
  
"Well, Im going to find you a crew. Meet me at the docks at 6:00"   
  
Jack and Kate sat there looking around, in awkward silence.  
  
Jack was thinking of telling Kate that he liked her when suddenly he heard a familiar voice call for him.  
  
"JACK SPARROW!" Jack glanced at a girl in a strange dress and eye make up and lipstick.  
  
"Sophia!" Jack said surprisily. He glanced over, scaredly of what Kate might say. And before he knew it, Sophia slapped him across the face.  
  
"THAT'S for not paying me!!!" she then walked away.  
  
Before that was over, Jack heard another strangely familiar voice. A voice that made him cringe.  
  
"Jack Sparrow!! There you are, I haven't seen you in years!!" Audrey cried, running up to him and hugging him tightly, nearly cutting off his air supply.  
  
"NO... NOT HERE!! NOT YOU!!!" Jack gasped.  
  
"now who is she?" Kate asked.  
  
"I'm just a friend of his." Audrey replied, slightly loosening her grasp.  
  
NO YOU AREN'T!! I would like to call you an aquataince instead of a friend" Jack said, pushing her off.  
  
"Don't act like that, you know you like me." she said, grinning playfully.   
  
"How do you know each other?" Will asked, walking up to them.  
  
"WILL!!" Jack shouted surprisily. "She's no one... She's a friend of a friend of my cousin's friend's aunt. Twice removed on their aunt's side of the family"  
  
Audrey stared at him strangely.  
  
"I dont know a friend of a friend of your cousin's friend's aunt, twice removed on their aunt's side of the family" she said quickly.  
  
"I see you two do this often." Will said.  
  
"Noooo noo no... I haven't seen her for years" Jack put his hands together in a praying gesture and bowed his head in thanks to the lord.   
  
"Oh yeah, this is Kate Farrel... She's the proper English woman I'm looking after for the Colonel" Jack said grinning at Kate.  
  
"No.... you saved me from drowning and now Im stuck here with you" Kate said, " Can we get properly introduced?"  
  
Audrey looked Kate over. She sighed and turned to Jack.  
  
"Another whore?" she asked.  
  
Kate narrowed her eyes. Jack whispered to her, "No she didn't mean it in that way"  
  
"Actually Audrey, this isn't one of my whores, mate. She's Kate Farrel. She is marrying Colonel Brandon, and Captain Quintos kicked us off MY ship, and now we need to get me self a crew so we can have a little fun on the high seas savvy?" Jack said.  
  
"Sounds like fun, aren't you going to invite me?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"NOO!" Jack shouted  
  
"How did you two meet?" Kate asked Jack.  
  
"Well, it was quite a funny situation, you see, I was about to get hanged and --" she started.  
  
"Wait, hanged? Why?" Will asked.  
  
"Don't interrupt." she said.  
  
"So, anyway, I was about to get hanged and it just so happens that Jack was around, lucky me. And just when they pulled the lever to drop the platform, he came swooping down on a rope, cut the noose and got me free." she said.  
  
"Why did he save you?" Will asked. Audrey opened her mouth to speak but she paused.  
  
"Good point, why did you save me?" she asked, turning back to Jack   
  
"Very good question, WHY DID I SAVE YOU????" Jack asked himself. "Actually you made a deal with me. I said if I saved you than you would give me a few diamonds, gold anything that has to do with treasure, which you never gave to me"  
  
Audrey smiled.  
  
"I didn't think you deserved it. The rope still choked me on the way down, you took your time getting me down." she said, quickly hiding the rings and bracelets on her hands.  
  
"I wonder why... anyway. Will Turner, HOW COULD YOU LIVE WITH THIS!!!??" Jack asked.  
  
Will looked Audrey over.  
  
"Actually, I don't, she barged into my quarters and made a deal with me to show me a good time or leave me alone," he said.  
  
"Well... back to this plan I have... I need a new ship, so Gibbs is off to find one for me, and me onesies" Jack told Will and Audrey about the blood ritual that needs to take place and he told them that Captain Quintos and his men are after both, Audrey and Will as well as they are after Jack and Kate.   
  
"You see... Remember Elizabeth?"  
  
" HOW COULD I FORGET!!! SHE WAS MY FIANCEE!!" Will shouted angrily. He crossed his arms and lowered his head.  
  
"Oh... Right, anyway. Captain Quintos needed her blood. the blood of a governors daughter, so that's why she died. And... They want your blood... the blood of a mournful soul, Blood of a bargainer, blood of the melancholy, and blood of an enemy. Which is me" Jack said  
  
"Who are the others?" Audrey asked, sitting down finally and dragging an irritatingly silent Will beside her.  
  
"Blood of the melancholy is Kate here, and Blood of the bargainer, is you" Jack said clenching his fists, knowing that she will have to come along.  
  
"Aha, so like it or not, I'll have to join you." she grinned, right before taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"That was what I was dreading" Jack said  
  
"I dont think were all still formally introduced. This is my good friend, Will Turner, and I am the unmistakable, undeniable, ravishing young girl by the name of Audrey Farren." she said.  
  
Jack muttered "Dont forget Irritating"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Will said suddenly, "I still want to know why you were going to be hanged." he said, staring at Audrey suspiciously, once again.  
  
"Well actually, it was because she was sneaking into people's houses, stealing jewels and leaving. So I saw her in jail one day, made a deal with her and I had to save her, which I regret. And you have your Colonel Brandon to thank," Jack said to Kate, " for hanging her. Shes a pir-"  
  
Will interrupted him.  
  
"You're a Pirate!!" Will cried. Audrey shot a murderous glare towards Jack.  
  
"Of course I am, love. What did you expect?" she said.  
  
"You're a pirate and a liar!" he said.  
  
"You say it like it's a bad thing." she said. Will got up and left quickly  
  
Jack rushed to catch up with Will.  
  
" Will, please, you must do this for me... Either you die because they catch you, or we put a stop to all of this Savvy?" jack said.  
  
Will paused, thinking over the situation.  
  
"Does SHE really have to come with us?" he asked, referring to Audrey.  
  
Well, actually, I really don't want her to come either" Jack said  
  
Will gave a defeated sigh.  
  
"Alright, lets go."  
  
"GREAT!" Jack said raising his glass. "Drinks all around!!"  
  
Will cracked a smile; his friend was still the same drunken bastard he always knew   
  
Jack walked out of the Faithful Bride Tavern with Kate, Will and Audrey; it was time to go meet the crew at the docks with Gibbs. 


	6. Who's the Captain NOW?

NOTE: Sorry about that long cut in between the Tortuga scene and the crew scene.... So here is the huge gap... YAY.   
  
Audrey walked towards the bridge, still grumbling on the fact that they had to use HER ship. Didn't anyone of this pathetic crew have one? She stopped dead in her tracks as she gazed disbelieving at the figure of Jack, steering the boat. Jack Sparrow steering HER boat! Audrey quickly rubbed her eyes, checking if this was all because of lack of sleep. Unfortunatly, it wasn't, Jack still stood there, humming to himself. She gritted her teeth and stormed over to him. Audrey placed a hand firmly onto his shoulder and spun him around to face her.  
  
"WHAT do you think you're doing?" she asked, placing her hands at her hips.  
  
"Hey, hands off!! I'm sailing this ship to Izbon, Savvy?"  
  
"Ooooh no your not. I'M captain of this ship, therefore *I* get to steer it, now get your filthy paws off of my ship!!" she cried.  
  
"YOUR SHIP!? I'm older than you and I am MORE experienced! So I get to steer the ship!" Jack argued  
  
"Thats right, you're older, which means you'll probably die of a heart attack, this ship is too advanced for you!" she said.  
  
"THERE is not one ship in this world that CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow could not sail, and this one, I can, so go and count your gold Audrey! Before I lock you up in a cabin room" Jack said angrily.  
  
"Oh, you are sooo NOT getting away with this 'Captain' Jack Sparrow." she said, giving his name a sarcastic twist.  
  
  
  
Kate walked over to where Will was standing near the starboard side of the ship.   
  
"You were Elizabeth's Fiancé weren't you?" Kate asked.  
  
They could still hear Jack and Audrey arguing in the background.  
  
"Yes I was," Will said shortly, "why?"  
  
"Well, I met the governor, and he said that Elizabeth's fiancé was in a depressed state right now. Is this why you are the mournful soul. For the blood thing?" Kate asked.  
  
"I would imagine." he said.  
  
It was awkwardly silent for a few seconds when Will suddenly broke the silence.  
  
"Why are you so depressed yourself?" he asked.  
  
"Well... I'm about to get married, My Fiancé keeps an eye on me like Im some sort of child and I want to be free. Not being watched over. It drives me insane. I don't even think this man is the right one for me. Do you know what he did when i almost drowned and almost became a midday morsel for sharks?" she asked Will.  
  
"No, what happened?" he asked, now looking up at her, instead of at his hands.  
  
"He let me drown in the water until someone had to come and save me. Which was Jack. He saved me and yet, my fiancé didn't like it one bit." Kate said, "Odd... all I remember while I was under the water was shouts from my fiancé yelling, Save her!! Save my fiancé, my father told him to jump in but he never did. Jack jumped in to save me, probably because he saw that no one else was." Kate said looking back on the bridge to see Audrey and Jack having a tug o war over the helm.  
  
"Some fiancé. You mean he did nothing to see that you were in danger?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing what so ever" Kate said looking a bit disappointed. I really don't know what i want. I especially don't want someone like him. When i don't accept an offering from him, his face turns red with anger. He has a horrible temper"  
  
"Must you marry him, or are you just afraid to leave him?" he asked.  
  
My family is making me marry him, if I do leave him, it is most likely, hell probably track me down or something"  
  
"Track you down? Surely with a free spirit such as yours you can easily dodge him." he said.  
  
"I would be able to try, i have tried on numerous occasions, but he's too smart for me"  
  
Will gave a small smile.  
  
"Too smart? Really? A smart man would not drive his fiancée to run away with a bunch of pirates." he said.  
  
Kate gave a short laugh at that.  
  
"Well... he was held captive by the Captain who is on the Black pearl. Supposedly, Jack has had his ship stolen before" She said to Will.  
  
"Jack, most likely, has had his ship stolen many times before, the way he brags about it." he said.  
  
Kate smiled about that comment, looking like she would start laughing any minute.  
  
"Anyway... I don't know what to do... Sorry to bother you with my troubles. I should have never brought it up' Kate said.  
  
"Really, it's alright, it helps take my mind off of my troubles."   
  
Will looked up.  
  
"Oh honestly!" he cried, motioning towards Jack and Audrey at the bridge. Jack had Audrey's wrists tied and he was roughly escorting her towards the cabin he had threatened her with earlier.   
  
"You don't like her either?" Kate asked with a smirk on her face.  
  
Will flushed.  
  
"Well, no, it's not that, when you get past the talking, and the rudeness, and the deals, she's really a nice person. Why? You don't like her, do you?" he asked.  
  
"I havent exactly gotten passed the rudeness, talking and the deals she always makes. Yet. You've gotta say, she's a pirate; most pirates are like that"  
  
She said grinning.  
  
He gave a small scowl.  
  
"Yes, the pirate thing. I thought she was quite strange when she began stealing jewellery from women. It's quite a shame she's been lying to me, it means I can't trust her." he sighed.  
  
Really? Well, maybe... The reason why she was lying to you was because she was afraid what you might think if she was a pirate. You're a pirate aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am, but not as much as those two." he said, nodding towards Audrey yelling at a smirking Jack to let her out of the cabin he had just locked her in.  
  
"Tell me, for a lady such as yourself with morals and a fiancé, you seem 'friendly' with Jack." he said.  
  
"Have anything to share?" he asked.  
  
Kate looked around.  
  
"Um... well, he has saved me more times than my fiancé has ever. But we got into this argument about why he was saving me the whole time. It kind of disappointed me" Kate said looking away from the bridge where Jack continued to fight over the Helm.  
  
"Don't be disappointed over that, thats the way Jack is, he never shows any feelings, i can guarantee that he didn't mean what he said." Will replied reassuringly.  
  
But he did apologize after i swat him across the face. he said a, shall we say, rude remark about me... not as calling me names but... just talking about my body. so i gave him what he deserved. A swat across the face" Kate said, "He's real intentions for saving me were to keep me alive so that i would be able to counter the blood ritual" Kate said showing Will the pendant on her neck.  
  
Will chuckled.  
  
"He would say rude comments, thats how he hides his emotions. He cares for you and you know it...*he* knows it. It's not the blood ritual he just wants you for. Take Audrey for example, Jack wouldn't have shot her even if he didn't need her. He could easily find another bargainer, but he just won't shoot an old friend, no matter how irritating she may be. Jack can find another to take your place, he just doesnt want to." Will explained, watching Audrey pick the lock and open the door.  
  
But he does care about me" Kate said. Questioningly  
  
" Well... Jack does have a bad reputation for woman. Do you suppose he doesn't want to show anything because it would change his entire reputation? People would think ill of him... maybe that wasn't the best question to ask. Or maybe his other whores would try to kill me or something?" Kate asked. Will shrugged.  
  
"He is a bit charming... but like you said about Audrey, How will you be able to trust them? Jack is a Rogue. You could never tell when he's telling the truth. So I'm not sure if I would be able to trust that" Kate said.  
  
Will shrugged, once again.  
  
"True. But, you're just going to have to take chances...like I'm doing." he said.  
  
  
  
Audrey pulled with all her strength, which was quite a lot for a girl, on the helm as Jack pulled it towards him.  
  
"Just make it easier for both of us and LET GO!!!" she cried.  
  
"Aye!" Jack said and he let go of the helm as Audrey flew backward and the helm was spinning madly. The Whole Ship suddenly made a sharp turn, and almost flipped over into the sea.  
  
Audrey sat up, emerald eyes flashing maliciously. She gritted her teeth and closed her hands into tight fists.  
  
"Told you you weren't as experienced as I am" jack said walking away from the helm.  
  
Audrey's breath came in short, angry gasps. She got up slowly. She paused for a moment. Then, she threw herself at Jack screaming "Filthy scumbag!!"  
  
Jack pushed Audrey off him then drew out his sword and pistol.   
  
"Dont make me have to threaten u again, savvy!?" Jack said pointing the sword at her throat and the pistol near her head  
  
"You don't have the guts. You're nothing but a cowardly weakling. Come on, kill me, I dare you. Pull the trigger or slice my throat, both requires easy movements. You're just scared aren't you? Not able to kill a woman..." she hissed furiously in his ear.  
  
"Am I now? I could kill a woman if I wanted to, but if I killed you now, then that would give Quintos every reason to kill me, since he needs your blood."  
  
"Are you going to shut your mouth throughout this journey to Izbon? Or am I gonna have to threaten you all the way?" Jack asked her still holding his pistol and sword in the same place.  
  
"Then it's going to be a very uncomfortable ride, isn't it, because I will never shut up, you rude bastard. If you're going to keep me like this, who's going to steer the ship." she asked, a smirk playing on her lips.  
  
  
  
Cut to:   
  
Jack sat on the stairs of the bridge looking very bored, on the other hand, Audrey was contently steering her ship.  
  
"You're not going the right way. You don't even have a compass" Jack said holding his and looking at it, which it pointed southwest.  
  
"And like your's is any better than none?" she replied.  
  
"Not all directions point north, savvy" Jack said boredly flipping open the lid to his compass and shutting it, continually.  
  
"Maybe not in your sick little world." she said cheerfully.  
  
Whats that suppose to mean? I live in the same world as you do" Jack said narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
Then he laid his back down on the deck, boredly.  
  
Audrey growled.  
  
"Don't make start talking excessively again. You know I will...Speaking of Will, where is he?" she muttered.   
  
"Will, I imagine, is probably staying away from the likes of you, because he knows that you do not shut up!" Jack said looking up at Audrey since he was still lying on the floor.  
  
"I see. And I supposed that the reason why Kate isn't around either is because she can't stand the stench of you, when was the last time you bathed? You smell like a water-logged rat." she said.  
  
"EXCUSE ME, Last time,.... oh..."  
  
He then lay back down on his back again. Flipping the compass open and shutting it, to annoy Audrey.  
  
" When was the last time you did? Miss 'Trying-to-impress-a-proper-man'?" Jack said, ' Why isn't Kate around. I saw her talking to Will, while I was locking u up in your den!"  
  
"'Impress a proper man', what are you getting at?" she asked, looking down at him  
  
"You know what Im getting at... everyone in Tortuga had been talking about it. You went and snuck into Will's house, trying to get to him... and trying to act all lady like."  
  
Jack then muttered something that sounded like, "Lady like HA!"  
  
Audrey stared back at the helm, taking a deep interest in the decorative carvings on the polished wood. She tried to hold back her tears but it wasn't working. Jack's words had dug too deep, but she defiantly wouldn't let him see her cry. Pirates don't cry. She stayed silent, which was terribly strange for her to do.  
  
Jack still lay on his back until he heard silence.  
  
He sat up, looked around and saw everyone was working on the masts and all, and he then looked up at the captain, who was trying so hard not to look at him.  
  
"SILENCE!! I can't believe it!" Jack said getting up and walking down the steps.  
  
"You're such a bloody rude bastard." she said softly, not bothering to wipe the tears falling down her cheeks, not caring anymore whether or not he saw her crying.  
  
"Sticks and Stones, Luv." Jack said running down from the bridge.  
  
Jack came back up from dancing around in silence, when he noticed tears streaming down Audrey's face.  
  
"No... It couldnt get any worse than this... NOW WHAT DID I DO?" He asked her, as if not knowing.  
  
"It's not what you did, it's what you said! It's not like I had a choice to be a pirate, it's not like I made both my parents run off, leaving me alone, I didn't have a rich family like Kate's, I'm just trying to set my life right without becoming Wanted in every land on the planet." she cried.  
  
Jack cautiously walked toward Audrey and he awkwardly tapped her shoulder to comfort her.  
  
"My apologizes of what I said. What ever I said..."  
  
Audrey pulled Jacks hand away.  
  
"Just leave me alone, steer your bloody ship." she said and turned to leave  
  
"Thanks very much" Jack said, " At least I won't be as lonely as I always am" he said taking the helm in his hands. Just before he heard Audrey mutter something to him...  
  
"You lonely? Ha, I don't think you're that lonely with your whores." she murmured as she left.  
  
Jack grabbed her by the wrist and turned her to face him.  
  
" You have no idea what Being alone for most your life is like" he said really angrily and then went back to steering the ship, staring out into the horizon, not noticing anything else.  
  
"Apparently you don't listen well, I'm in the same situation." she muttered, and left. 


	7. War on the highseas

*  
  
  
  
Audrey traveled as far away from the bridge as possible, beginning to wipe away new tears. Will, still standing next to Kate, noticed her and grabbed her arm, stopping her.  
  
"Audrey, what happened?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, please, let me go." She said, pathetically wrenching away from his grasp. Will looked her over, then, his eyes widened.  
  
"What did Jack do?" he asked.  
  
"He didn't do anything, please let go." She said meekly.  
  
"I'm not going to let go until you tell me what he did." He said.  
  
"Why do you assume he did something to me?"  
  
"Because Jack can make a lady, like you, cry and not feel guilty about it." He said.  
  
"Please don't call me that." She said.  
  
"Call you what?" he asked.  
  
"A lady. I'm not a lady and I'll never be one. I'm going to keep my end of the bargain we made and leave you alone now." She said, and broke free from Wills grasp, running away.  
  
"Audrey, dont leave!" he called. She ignored him and continued. Will sighed as he stared at her retreating back.  
  
"Can you go up there and ask what he did to her? Will asked Kate, turning to her.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
On Izbon, Quintos' pirates had torches since it was dark out. Colonel sat in a row boat with two other pirates and Captain Quintos.  
  
Clouds started to cover the moon as they reached the Island, Izbon.  
  
One of the pirates beside the Colonel turned to Quintos.  
  
"Captain, may I ask where we're going?" he said, his voice extremely slow.  
  
The captain rolled his eyes.  
  
"Izbon, where the sete de muertas god is. Thats where we give the blood that we have already" he said looking over at Richard Farrel, who was looking extremely paranoid, in the other boat.  
  
The pirate nodded slowly.  
  
"But how exactly do we give blood to a god? Doesn't the god have blood of his own?" he asked.  
  
If we don't find the blood of the seven, then we will not come back to true form"  
  
The pirate nodded again. Then, he looked up, dark eyes flashing with excitement.  
  
"Have you seen the god, Captain? What does he look like?" he asked.  
  
The captain pulled out his pistol and shot the pirate.  
  
" That's for asking stupid questions"  
  
The pirate pushed his jaw, with a crack, back in place from where the bullet nearly ripped it off.  
  
"Ow, that really hurt, you know. I don't think anything with taste the same now." he said.  
  
They reached the island and followed each other to a large Grotto. The pirates followed one another to a huge cove, with an opening on the side.  
  
Captain and the colonel led the group while a few pirates pushed Richard forward. He had his hands tied so he couldn't do anything.  
  
When they walked threw a hole in the side of the cove, there was a wooden dock with boats tied up to it. Inside the cove was all dark and dingy. Torches were hanging on the side of the wall.   
  
The walls of the cave were made of gold. And it appeared that ahead of the cave, was a pitch black dark opening.   
  
Richard was not surprised that the pirates pushed him into the boat and they started to row into that pitch black cave ahead. On the side of them, there were rocks. Skulls and bones were lying all over the place.  
  
A pirate held his torch up in the air, to make light.  
  
There was a water fall that they all went down, and the water started to rush faster.  
  
Along the walls, there was blood smeared against it. Howls of things unknown echoed through the darkness, vibrating off of the blood smeared walls. Captain Quintos seemed not bothered by the disturbing cries, whereas his crew were just a bit uneasy. The flow of water seemed to slow and but the sounds seemed to stay the same pitch. They slowly floated into a larger part of the cove. The walls were indeed decorated with gold, some of it splattered with crimson. Richard looked down into the water, choking at what he saw. The water beneath them all was tainted with blood. Fish seem to be swimming through it carelessly. The boats came upon land soon enough and they got out. The two pirates that held Richard captive grabbed him and pushed him out of the boat.   
  
Captain Quintos lead them all to the large piece of land and they walked along a place that was covered with treasure. Guarding the treasure was a very large 50 foot statue that resembled somewhat of a witch doctor. The two pirates pushed Richard forward toward the front of the line. It turned out that the screeching noises that Richard heard were bats that came swooping around the cave.  
  
The pirates hooted as Colonel grabbed Richard.  
  
"You know that once I kill you, I won't have to kill you later when your daughter and I are married, therefore you can't tell anyone that I'm a pirate" Colonel said as he grabbed Richard by the hair and pulled him closer.  
  
Colonel pushed him down on the ground and Quintos grabbed a small trinket that looked like a thin stone from a Grotto.  
  
" Any last words??" Quintos asked.  
  
" Parler?????" Richard said.  
  
The Colonel chuckled softly.  
  
"I'm afraid it's too late for that, Richard." he said. The pirates watching eagerly laughed.   
  
He pulled his head back, exposing his throat and placed a razor-sharp knife against it.  
  
"Don't worry. I promise I'll take good care of your daughter." he hissed in his ear. With a quick movement and half of a protest, the knife sliced easily through the skin, letting blood splash onto the stone. It glowed a deep crimson which reflected off of Richard's skin, The pirates watched, fascinated as Richard went deathly pale and then, fell. It was completely silent in the cove, except for a few screeches. Captain Quintos picked up Richard's hand and sliced a deep cut; not a single drop of blood leaked. The pirates began cheering madly.  
  
Captain Quintos took the vile and placed it into the statue. the witch doctor soon started to turn color like a human. but it seemed that the process was not complete.  
  
"Gents! We must find the blood of a Bargainer and blood of the melancholy next!"  
  
All the pirates cheered in agreement and they all headed back into the boats.   
  
Just as they were leaving, Colonel looked down at his father in law to be's lifeless body. He kicked it into the bloody water, and then got into a boat himself, as they rowed out of the golden cave.  
  
.  
  
*  
  
  
  
Kate stood at the bottom of the bridge, she sighed knowing she was going up to talk to Jack. She picked at her fingernails as she walked up the steps and stood in front of Jack while he hummed his song, and pretended he didn't notice her.  
  
"Mr. Spar--Jack" Kate said.  
  
"Aye" he said looking at her.  
  
"did you know that Audrey was crying?" she asked him.  
  
Jack looked surprised.  
  
"Really? I had no idea" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Jack, don't lie to me" she said  
  
"Lass, Im a dishonest man, and I told you I was a dishonest man. You can always trust a dishonest man to be an honest man" Jack said.  
  
Kate looked like she wasn't quite getting it.  
  
"Right...." she said pretending she understood  
  
they were in awkward silence. And Jack pretended she walked away but she didn't.  
  
"Do you love her?" Kate asked.  
  
"WHAT???" jack yelled so loud that it echoed off the bridge and bounced back onto the ship.  
  
"Anamaria, I meant Anamaria. I see you staring at her all the time" Kate said.  
  
"Why does it matter to you what I look at?" Jack said then he grabbed his compass and took a look at it, then put it away.  
  
Just then, someone yelled down below, The Black Pearl! She's on our trail!"  
  
Jack looked ahead and saw the Black pearl heading straight for them. He flipped the helm around so fast that the ship almost flipped over.  
  
Will felt the sharp turn, nearly falling.  
  
"What the--" he cut himself off and quickly ran up to the bridge, knowing that it couldn't possibly be Jack and Audrey again.  
  
Kate watched as the pearl got closer to them.  
  
"It's getting closer!"  
  
"This would have been a lot better if it were the Black pearl itself!" Jack said trying to steer the ship away from the Black Pearl.  
  
"I think you forgot to tell me who stole your ship this time, Jack." Will said, staring at the offending ship.  
  
"Uh... Captain Quintos, this time. He's after one of us. He wants our blood for some scheme so they can become alive again" Jack said.  
  
"And who exactly is he after??" Will asked.  
  
Jack glanced around nervously.  
  
"uh... when they catch this person, it will be a good thing...." Jack said.  
  
Kate gave him a look that meant him to stop saying useless things.  
  
"Alright! I don't know who they are after at the moment. But we can't let them get us... No no no..." Jack said.  
  
The black pearl was right behind them now.  
  
Jack saw the look on Kate's face change from nervous, to frightened.  
  
"What? Whats wrong??" Jack asked anxiously  
  
"They're loading their cannons." Kate said.  
  
"Oh no!! Im gonna have to fire at me own ship!" Jack cried out.  
  
"Just one quick question before we begin to fight." Will said.  
  
"Where are the cannons?"  
  
Jack's eyes lit up. he yelled out, " Load up the cannons!" but the crew didn't do anything.  
  
"I said, Load up the cannons!!!" he yelled again.  
  
"we don't know where they are" said a crew member.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes then went below decks to search for them.  
  
"Anamaria!! Take the helm while I go look for them"  
  
Jack said as he ran down the bridge.  
  
"Aye!" she said as he ran up the bridge passing him and grabbing a hold of it.  
  
Jack ran down below decks and looked around for the cannon. None... so he ran further down the decks to find them... still couldn't find them.  
  
"Oh Bloody hell!" he said as he ran back up to find Audrey.  
  
Audrey, sitting in the captain's quarters with the doors locked tightly, heard an urgent knock. The windows were extremely blurred for privacy so she couldn't tell who it was, nor did she care at this point.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" she called.  
  
Audrey heard a familiar voice which sounded like Jack,  
  
"I would just like to know where your Cannons are hidden, secretly away from me" Jack said.  
  
Audrey scowled.  
  
"They are hidden away from everyone. And I'm defiantly not showing where they are to the likes of you. Now leave immediately before I have you thrown overboard." she said.  
  
Jack tried to knock the door over with no success.  
  
"Your funeral" he said.  
  
"Well, If I'm going to die, then I guess I'm going to take *you* down with me." she said with a playful smile.  
  
Jack muttered under his breath and then yelled.  
  
"Please tell me!! Your ship is gonna sink, if we don't get these cannons soon..." just then a cannon flew right past Jack's ear and hit the door. jack stood there in shock, he was nearly blown to bits.  
  
"We're under attack!!" Yelled Gibbs.  
  
Audrey quickly turned the handle of her door and walked out, pushing Jack aside, roughly.  
  
"Bloody hell, you're ruining my ship." she muttered. Audrey quickly walked up to the bridge, the ship shaking as it was hit constantly. She walked towards the helm and stopped in front of it. She pressed hard against the golden middle piece which went in and did the exact same with the opposite side of the helm. The ship suddenly began making strange noises.  
  
"There, now go back down there and look, the walls should have raised and the cannons should be there. Now why didn't you listen to me when I told you that my ship was far too advanced for you?" she asked.  
  
Jack looked surprised. He then ran to the side of the ship to find the walls opening and the cannons coming out.  
  
"Alright, all hands toward the Cannons!" Jack said before seeing an annoyed look on Audrey's face.  
  
"Apologies, You do the commands, Captain" he said.  
  
Audrey arched an eyebrow, wondering what had come over him. She looked up at the crew members who were watching her with anticipation.  
  
"Alright, you heard him, now, go!" she yelled. The crew ran off deck to the cannons.  
  
"Oh, and Jack, just because you're starting to let me handle things the way a real captain should, for whatever reason, doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you for what you said." she replied.  
  
Jack crossed his arms and scowled.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Will asked.  
  
"We let the crew handle the cannons, but we must keep certain that they don't come aboard." Audrey said, as her ships cannons began hitting the sides of the Black Pearl. Audrey ignored the wince Jack made as they heard the crack of wood from the opposing ship.  
  
Why does it have to be me ship!!" Jack muffled threw his hands, which were covering his face.  
  
Kate ran below decks to see if they had enough cannons.  
  
She heard a yell from above.  
  
" What was that??" She asked as she ran back up. Soon enough, Ropes were flying in all directions and planks stretched out from the Black Pearl. Quinto's Pirates came swinging in from the Black pearl and began to draw out their swords.  
  
Jack and Will reacted quickly and drew out their swords.  
  
Three pirates spotted Kate and she ran up from the decks and ran away from them. She ran to a cabin, and locked the doors. Kate looked around for something to use to fight them back. Instead she found an umbrella holder with long swords. She grabbed one and prepared for the doors to open any second.  
  
Audrey stealthily ran to the side of her ship and, with all her strength, she pulled the lever which drops the anchor. She soon as she got it unstuck, it pulled easier and the anchor fell.  
  
"Well, hello there, miss." came a scratchy voice from behind her. Audrey slowly turned. She gave a short gasp as she came face to face with a pirate with unruly black hair and half of his teeth missing. He held up his sword to show he was armed.  
  
"You best be coming along quietly." he said. Audrey gave a short whimper and kicked the pirate in the shins, causing him to grab his knee in pain. She ran off.  
  
"So, got any plans?" Will asked Jack as a few of Quintos' pirates began circling them.  
  
Uh... back to back, we are going to fight back to back" Jack said as they both had their backs lined together and turned in circles as they fought the pirates circling them. Soon they actually managed to push them back so they could fight normally. Jack's crew charged up from the decks like ants out of an ant hill. They had their swords drawn and fought some of the pirates back.  
  
Mean while Kate stood shaking... this was her opportune moment to fight.  
  
The door burst open and then they came in.  
  
Kate screamed.  
  
" We ain't gonna hurt you Poppet" said one pirate.  
  
Kate swung her sword out, and they began to sword fight. She backed up and grabbed another from the can.  
  
The pirates ganged up on her as she sword fought them.  
  
Audrey back up against the side of the ship as two pirates cornered her like a mouse.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't hurt you...yet." one said, the two began snickering.  
  
"You've picked the wrong pirate to pick on, mates." she said. Audrey picked up a large steel pipe.  
  
"Put it down, yeh can't even hold that thing, it's too heavy for yeh." the other said, grinning. Audrey swung the pipe, knocking the pirate's head from his shoulders.  
  
  
  
Will didn't have time to try to hit the pirates; he only focused on blocking their swords. There were too many.  
  
"Theres too many of them, I can't hold them back much longer!" Will cried, "please tell me you're making up a plan."  
  
Jack flipped his hand near his head  
  
"I'm working on it!!!" he said.  
  
He then whistled and some of the crew ran over to help them out, by reducing some of the pirates.  
  
"That better?" he asked.  
  
Back where Kate was, a sword flipped Kate's sword from her hands. She screamed and ran threw another door and locked it. Little did she know, another pirate was there with her. Kate could only hear her loud breathes until someone put their dirty hand over her mouth. As she tried to scream, another pirate tied her hands in front of her. The other one with their hand over her mouth held a pistol to her temple.  
  
"So it's Katherine eh??"  
  
Kate tried to squirm from their grasp.  
  
"We are going to take me hand away from your mouth now, and you aren't gonna scream" said the pirate, " or else-   
  
he went and shot another pirate who was there in the dark room as well.  
  
"Comon!" he said as he pushed her forward and threw the doors where they ran out on Deck.  
  
Jack was fighting the pirates when he turned and saw Kate being taken away. Jack ran forward until someone blocked him and began to fight him.  
  
  
  
The headless pirate walked around the deck, searching for his yelling head, every time he'd get close to it, he'd kick it, sending it further away, the head yelling out curses.  
  
The other pirate grimaced as he watched his pathetic friend walk around. He turned back to Audrey who was watching the headless pirate with some confusion. The other pushed her up against a nearby wall, causing Audrey to drop the pipe with shock.  
  
"Now you can't escape me." he said. The pirate chuckled softly.  
  
"My, my, aren't you a pretty one?" he asked softly. He ran his tongue along her neck earning a frightened mewl.  
  
"We're going to have a little fun, aren't we, my little whore?" he said. She struggled against him, finding it useless.  
  
"Let's go." he said grinning, leading her away and putting a hand over her mouth. 


	8. Unexpected discovery

*  
  
  
  
Kate was being brought to the Captain on the Black Pearl.  
  
The two pirates threw her at the Captain's feet. She looked up to see Colonel standing with him.  
  
"Colonel? Youre with him!!!?" Kate asked angrily.  
  
"Yes luv, I'm a pirate" Colonel said.  
  
"So what, are we going to call you Scallywag Brandon??" Kate asked threw a trembling voice.  
  
"Not quite. we need you" he said.  
  
"well you can hear this from me.. I dont need you" she said.  
  
"oh we know that luv, we just ask one thing from yeh. Your blood and that necklace" said Captain Quintos.  
  
"My blood? why?" she asked  
  
"Your the Melancholy" Colonel said.  
  
"Where's my father?" she asked.  
  
"We drewed away him" said Captain.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Kate asked.  
  
"We killed him" Colonel said.  
  
Kate gasped in anger.  
  
"WHY? Why did you kill my father!?" She said getting up and hitting Colonel, but the captain pulled her off and pushed her to many pirates who began to touch her.  
  
"STOP IT!! Stop!" she cried as they tried to tear her dress apart.  
  
The raven-haired pirate walked up to the captain and the colonel, holding tightly to a struggling Audrey, her screams muffled by his hand.  
  
"Which one's this, captain?" he asked, right before taking his hand away from her mouth.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait!" she cried, "let me make you a deal...I'll--er--take off my dress in front of you all and you let me go...ALIVE." she said. Quintos grinned.  
  
"Well, we have the bargainer." he said. The pirates began laughing.  
  
"But we wouldn't mind you taking off that dress for us." the pirate holding her said. The rest of the crew cheered and whistled.  
  
"No...Not good!" she cried.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Jack watched as the Black pearl began to sail away to Izbon.  
  
" That is the fifth time I lost my ship and they got away with it" he said sombrely.  
  
"Where are they?" Will panted, tired out from the fight, "Where are Kate and Audrey?"  
  
Jack seemed to be lost away in thought. He turned back.  
  
"they took them" Jack said.  
  
"What? No, no they couldn't have!" Will cried.  
  
Yes they did, now they are off to cut their throats, and wrists or-  
  
Jack saw the look of horror on Will's Face.  
  
"Or maybe I shouldn't have said anything at all." he said.  
  
Come on, to the bridge, we have to go after them." he said.  
  
"Will, you can't do much right now. If we go after them, they will start to fire at us again, and since we don't have Audrey here, who knows where she keeps her cannons" Jack said.  
  
"Then what are we going to do? Stand here and wait for the perfect moment to barge in there?" he asked.  
  
Jack turned to Will.  
  
"Yep" he said then walking up to the bridge.  
  
Will gave a defeated sigh and dropped his sword, slowly following Jack  
  
"We wait till they reach the island... then we climb into rowboats and row to Izbon from the Black Pearl." Jack said  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Kate cowered in the corner of the dinning room. her face was stained with tears. She was crying because her father was dead. Now she was an orphan. She was scared of what was going to happen to her next. Either they were going to bed her or she was going to get killed. She wiped the tears away and looked around in the room she sat in.  
  
  
  
"Hey, how about...I give you these rings on my hands in exchange for freedom?" Audrey called to the two pirates, sitting down, getting extremely irritated. She was sitting against a wall, tied up tightly.  
  
"No? okay, well, what about my rings, necklaces, bracelets, and earrings?" she asked.  
  
"SHUT UP!!." One of them yelled.  
  
"Oh, wait! For my freedom...I will give you...my first-born son." she said. One of them got up and ripped off a piece of his shirt. He tied it tightly over her mouth.  
  
"Much better." he sighed, and sat down again.  
  
Just as Kate got up from the floor, the door opened. The moonlit casted in from the window. Colonel walked into the room.  
  
He then turned and locked the door.  
  
Kate started to hyperventilate.  
  
"Kate. I'm not gonna do anything to ya... yet." he said, you know, after tomorrow, you will be joining your father"  
  
"You unimaginable bastard!" Kate said.  
  
"You can't hurt me luv" Colonel said.  
  
"I dont want to marry you anymore Colonel" she said.  
  
"Oh really, and how are you going to do that?" he said, run away?"  
  
"I'll Marry someone else"  
  
"You won't ever be able to marry anyone else, once Im through with u" he said  
  
"I would have never married you even if you were a pirate. Even if I never knew you, I still wouldn't have married you!" She said.  
  
"Really!? Who WOULD marry you??" He asked.  
  
Her eyes turned dangerous.  
  
"Jack Sparrow" She said.  
  
Before she knew it, he struck her across the face and she fell to the ground covering the tears so he wouldn't see her.  
  
" It is a little slut isn't it? You would be # 399 on his list" he said. he then grabbed her arms and shook her till she looked at him in the eye.  
  
"oh... he will be coming to save me any time now" she said. She really wanted to knock him out some how but she was afraid, if she didn't he would probably kill her.  
  
  
  
*  
  
"Yep. We are going to climb aboard the Black Pearl, you will go to the island, and i'll meet you there Savvy?" Jack said as Will sighed.  
  
"Great." Will replied.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
The Black Pearl anchored up and then two pirates grabbed Kate and dragged her out of the dinning room.  
  
"Come along, time to go" they said as they pushed her into a row boat and tied her hands together in front.  
  
The two pirates guarding Audrey felt the anchor release.  
  
"'Bout time." one muttered getting up. The other picked Audrey up roughly and pushed her out of the door, ignoring her muffled protests and deals.  
  
  
  
The two girls were pushed roughly to the deck towards the small rowboats. The Captain, the Colonel and another pirate occupied one boat while two pirates and Kate and Audrey were in another. The rest of the pirates got onto their own. They were lowered onto the water from the large ship and they slowly began their way into the small cove. The cove was still dark even with the torches, placed in random areas. But it certainly made the walls glow with blood and gold. The screeching began once again It was silent except for the moving water and the screeches. They fell down the waterfall once again and the water stayed rapid for what seemed like forever. Audrey and Kate exchanged nervous glances as the boats began to slow. They soon landed and the two pirates pushed the girls out.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Will, Jack and the crew anchored Audrey's ship and then grabbed rowboats to row to The Black Pearl. When they got there, they saw that the ship was empty.  
  
"Well, I guess we are too late" Jack said grabbing rope and then pulling the row boats down from his ship, into the water. he threw oars down into the boats.  
  
"Is that all you can say? They're probably already dead because *you* waited too long." Will said.  
  
"It's not my fault. If we had gone after them earlier, they would have killed us" Jack said, " But of course for your sake... you really want revenge on these gents don't you??"  
  
"I don't know what I want anymore." he said, staring at the water.  
  
"ok, no worries then. Coming along??" Jack asked Will.  
  
Will shook his head and jumped into one of the boats  
  
The two of them rowed to Izbon Island while the crew stayed behind and guarded the Black pearl.  
  
"Here we are, once again!" Captain Quintos announce to the other pirates. They cheered madly. The Colonel picked up a stone as he had done before.  
  
"Who's first, now don't all just raise your hands at once." he said playfully to the two. Audrey began wrenching her wrists from the ropes she was tied to, cutting her flesh accidentally.  
  
"Ah, I see we have a volunteer!" he said, pulling Audrey towards him. A muffled "oh no" could be heard from her.  
  
"Take her gag off so we can hear her scream." The Captain said. Colonel Brandon pulled off her gag and immediately Audrey cried out desperately,  
  
"Somebody please help us!" The crew began laughing. Colonel Brandon grabbed Audrey roughly by her hair and pulled her head back with a sharp jerk, cracking her neck, earning a cry of pain.  
  
"Give it up, it's too late." Brandon whispered, placing the knife to her throat. Suddenly a voice rang out through the cove;  
  
"Let her go!" The crew, plus Quintos and Brandon looked over to find Will standing near the back.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Turner, I'm glad you dropped in, I was hoping you could solve a slight dilemma for me. Now, what do you think; should I slice her throat, or just cut her head off?" he asked, pressing the tip of the blade into her neck, letting a bead of blood drip down, causing her to give a hiss of pain.  
  
"Don't hurt her!" he cried.  
  
"And why not?" Brandon asked, in mock sincerity.  
  
Will looked over at Jack who was hiding in the dark corner.  
  
He put his hands together and winced.  
  
" Don't do anything stupid" Jack whispered. He then Pulled Will back by his shirt but Will pulled away from Jack.  
  
"Let her live and I will give my life for her blood." he said.  
  
Jack covered his face with his hand and shook his head with shame.  
  
" Course like that" he whispered  
  
The Colonel went over his words.  
  
"No, Will, don't! Let it go. Don't risk yourself for me! Save Kate, her life is worth more than mine." Audrey cried.  
  
"Well, Mr. Turner, I went over your proposal..." Brandon said.  
  
"And...?" Will asked.  
  
"No." he said shortly and positioned the knife at Audrey's throat again.  
  
"Mates! Mates, mates, mates. Hold on one second there". Jack said. Just to let u know, My crew is taking over your ship at the moment. So I was thinking that you go and gather your crew, and my crew has a little bit of fun fighting over me ship Savvy?" Jack said coming out of the shadows.  
  
"Jack Sparrow... Well... since you all are here, then this will go by faster than we thought!" Captain Quintos said as the crew laughed.  
  
Captain stared at Jack for a second then said.  
  
"Get me ship back!!!" and with that all the pirates in the cave headed towards the exit.  
  
"Except you 5" Captain said pulling 5 pirates back.  
  
Just as the rest of the pirates left, Will drew out his sword and knocked the rock out of Colonel's hands. Brandon scowled and tightened his grip on the knife.  
  
"I may not have that bloody rock but I can still kill her." he said.  
  
Brandon drew out his sword as well and began to sword fight Will.  
  
Jack watched around for anyone planning to attack him and then drew out his own sword. The captain did the same and they began to sword fight as well.  
  
  
  
Kate noticed that Jack and Will began to fight the pirates off so Kate reacted quickly. She elbowed the pirate who had been holding on to her. She then hit some more guys with her hands.  
  
Jack ran to her side and cut the rope off her hands then passed her a sword.  
  
She then sword fought with one of the pirates who stayed behind.  
  
  
  
Jack cornered Captain Quintos and then pointed his sword at him.  
  
"Jack Im gonna haf to leave you with no quarter on the high seas mate!" the Captain said before kicking Jack and then running out of the corner.  
  
"Aye!" Jack managed to say then they fought again, just as they clanged swords together, jack said " but if you leave me with no quarter on the high seas, then that means, youll scatter my blood and you won't be able to come back to life"   
  
"good point. But if I stab ya, then i can still gather your blood and come back to alive anyway"  
  
" There's a thought" Jack said before running away, arms flailing and all as the captain chased after him.  
  
  
  
"I see theres gonna be a problem with yeh fightin'." A thin, foul-smelling pirate said, grinning as he casually walked up to Audrey, still trying to wrench free from her restraints.  
  
"Oh no." she said, right after noticing him, and trying faster and harder to pull her hands free, cutting more flesh. The pirate swung his sword and just when it was about to hit her neck, she cried out;  
  
"Wait!" The pirate stopped.  
  
"You can't kill me!" she said.  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"Because if you do, then you're captain over there," she nodded towards Quintos, still chasing Jack, "will have *you* killed." she said. The pirate scratched his head.  
  
"Then how am I supposed to kill yeh?" he asked.  
  
"You can't." she said.  
  
"Doesn't matter. I'll kill yeh anyways, yeh irritate me with yer constant talking." he said.  
  
"Bloody hell!" she cried, dodging a rather close sword.  
  
Kate swung her sword down just in time for a pirate to catch it. He grabbed her sword from her hands then grabbed her body and pressed her against him.  
  
She tried to wriggle free from his grasp.  
  
" GET OFF!!! NO!!" She cried out.  
  
" Where's your Joe Sparrow Now??" he asked.  
  
"-Jack Sparrow!" Kate said before turning around and kicking the pirate in the stomach and throwing a rock at him. She dove for her sword and the same pirate tripped her and she fell into the bloody water.  
  
"No!! Not good!' Jack called before turning and sword fighting with Quintos.  
  
Just then the ground shook and Kate got out of the blood water. Her ripped dress was now stained crimson.  
  
She looked up to see the statue getting up with a staff.  
  
"Oh no!" she said, Not GOOD!" she cried out.  
  
  
  
With one swift kick in an certain place, the pirate Audrey was dodging fell to the ground in pain She then gave a strong kick and he fell into the water, the fish beginning to rip him apart.  
  
"Wow, that was really easy." she muttered to herself. She heard a loud crash. Audrey spun around (nearly falling with lack of arm balance) and saw the large statue take a step forward.   
  
"Bad day, bad day, bad day!" she cried running away from the giant.  
  
  
  
Some one from Audrey's crew peered inside the cove. He whistled to them and the four followed the crew member, Barlow, to the exit. Of course the other guys were following right behind, hooting and shouting at the top of their lungs.  
  
"We have to get rid of those other guys, and fast!" Audrey cried.  
  
It looks like my crew is still not finished fighting over my ship. so we'll take your ship Audrey" Jack said still running with the rest of them  
  
"Bloody hell." she said, her tone mournful  
  
  
  
Just as they were running through the dimly lit space in the cove, Jack spotted the walls which where made of gold. He tried to pry it off but then Kate grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the wall as they continued to run.  
  
"NO!! Wait!!" Jack said trying to reach out for the walls.  
  
"It's either run for the ship or your head? Which will it be?" Kate said to him.  
  
"I'll go with the ship"  
  
"Yeah, thought so" she said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. 


	9. Battle to the death

When they reached for the ship, they managed to climb aboard and they weighed anchor as they tried to get as far away from the island as much as possible. Just as it got any worse, the side of the cove burst and then the statue came out walking toward the water.  
  
Little did they know, the Captain and Colonel were clinging to the ropes that were attached to the anchor and they climbed on board with out the five noticing.  
  
"Now what?" Will asked.  
  
Jack sliced the rope off Audrey's hands and then put his sword away.  
  
Audrey gasped, spun around and slapped him.  
  
"You nearly cut my hands off!" she cried, and began rubbing the wounds the ropes had made.  
  
"Yeah, too bad I missed" he said. He saw the scared look on Audrey's face, and then turned around to see Quintos and Colonel with their swords drawn in the air.  
  
The Colonel and the Captain walked slowly towards the four, making them back up against the side of the ship.  
  
"You know what, Jack, now that I'm probably going to die, and you're going to live...you seem to escape at the last moment every time, I just want to apologize for everything I've said about you...even those things you weren't around to hear...but I don't take back that slap, you really deserved that. I'm even going to forgive you for all those things you said to me before, when we were up on the bridge." she said, staring at the point of both of the blades, inching closer.  
  
Just then, the ship shook and Audrey screamed as she flipped over.  
  
"Audrey!" Will cried, leaning over the side.  
  
He took a dive and Jack and Kate watched him jumped into the water to save her.  
  
"I always told him never to do anything stupid and THAT was far beyond Stupid" Jack said. Just then out from the water, raised the huge statue of the witch doctor.  
  
"Parler?" Jack asked as they inched closer to the two.  
  
  
  
Will held back a gasp as the freezing water engulfed him. He quickly looked around and found Audrey, clutching her wrists, giving strangled cries into the water. If Will didn't get her soon, she'd drown. He swam down and caught her, swimming back up at fast as he could. As soon as they reached the surface, they both coughed out water.  
  
"It hurts, Will, make it stop." she cried against him.  
  
"What does? What hurts?" he asked.  
  
"My wrists, the salt." she cried. Sure enough, the salt from the water made her wrists red and new blood seeped out.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be out soon." he said, waving to Kate and Jack, showing them that they were alright.  
  
Jack held up one finger to the captain,  
  
" Do u really want them to die and you two won't come back alive? Because that could take till eternity before u find another bargainer me mate, whose blood is the same??" Jack said as he threw Rope down to them and they climbed up.  
  
Jack began to sword fight once Will and Audrey came onboard.  
  
Kate ran up onto the bridge and shock was concealed on her face. The Statue, now standing out of the water about 50 feet high, took his staff and it came down onto the ship.  
  
Everyone screamed out as the ship snapped in half and they began to run to the side with was not sinking faster than the other. Kate tripped on her dress as she was running. Jack pulled her up, "you ok lass?" He asked her.  
  
she screamed and pointed out.  
  
" Look out!" before the statue's fist came down onto the ship.  
  
Jack pulled her arm out of the way before the statue crushed Kate. he grabbed onto some rope tied tightly from the sails and sliced it. The rope flew up into the air, Jack grabbed Kate and they swung out of the way of the Statue.   
  
  
  
Will kept his balance as the ship tilted slightly, blocking off any attacks from both the Captain and the Colonel. He was shielding Audrey from any hits. Audrey looked around, knowing that he needed help. She found a sword on the deck, She quickly got up, wincing at the pain and ran towards it.  
  
"Audrey, no! Stay here!" Will cried. She ignored him and took the sword. The Colonel grinned and went after her. The Captain pinned Will against the side of the ship.  
  
"You can't save her. You're just going to let her die...just...like...Elizabeth." he said. With a rush of fury, Will pushed Quintos off of him.  
  
"Elizabeth's death wasn't my fault." he said. They clanged swords.  
  
"Of course it was. You didn't keep an eye on her, so, you let her die." he said.  
  
"I didn't kill her! You did!!" he yelled, and thrusted his sword towards him. Quintos blocked it by inches.  
  
"Maybe so, but you're just going to stand here while she dies, right?" he asked, nodding towards Audrey who was trying her best to block all of Brandon's attacks.  
  
"I will never let her die." he said.  
  
"We'll see." Quintos hissed. And with that, the two began fighting.  
  
  
  
Jack kept Kate on the mast.  
  
"You stay here" he said to her.  
  
"No! Im going to help you" She said just as he was going to swing onto another rope and leave her.  
  
She pulled him by his shirt and he turned to face her.  
  
"just hold on and don't let go" Jack said  
  
Jack took her hands and made her grip the rope so that she wouldn't fall.  
  
He then took another, swung down and began to help Audrey fight Colonel off.  
  
Kate watched with anxiety as the Colonel almost cut Jack threw the middle, luckily he jumped backwards.  
  
Kate saw Will with some difficulty fighting off Quintos.  
  
Kate thought, he needed some help, and with that, she swung down from the mast and picked up her sword and tapped Quintos on the shoulder.  
  
When Quintos turned around, Kate punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.  
  
Will looked at her, he looked impressed. they looked over to see The Colonel fighting Audrey and Jack.  
  
"We've got to help them" Kate said.  
  
Will and Kate ran to the side where Jack and Audrey was nearly on the edge of falling back into the water.  
  
Will grabbed Audrey back and pulled her away from Colonel.  
  
Jack turned and now the Colonel was on the edge of the Boat.  
  
"Go on Jack Spare-a-hoe! Kill me" Colonel said, " You won't be able to kill me, i'll just come back to life" the Colonel said.  
  
the two clanked swords together, held their swords trying to shove one another away from each other, then Jack kicked Colonel back and he fell into the water.  
  
The ship was sinking real fast. it was so close to the water, they could almost just walk into it.  
  
Bells began to ring and the four turned to find the Black Pearl coming to their rescue.  
  
"Ah! Finally!" Jack said gasping for breath.  
  
Just when they thought they could go, they heard an evil laugh from behind them.   
  
The four turned to see Captain Quintos standing full strength and all.   
  
Then they heard Cannons. the four turned back to see the Black pearl begin to attack the Witch Doctor statue which had begun to attack the Black Pearl.  
  
"NO!!! NOT GOOD!! Not My Ship!" Jack shouted as bits of rock flew in all directions from the statue who was getting shot at.  
  
Audrey scowled.  
  
"Your ship? At least your ship is still above water!" she cried.  
  
"please, you two had already forgiven each other, must we not start another rival?" Kate said to the two of them. Jack crossed his arms at Audrey and she sighed.  
  
"Correction, *I* forgave him. *He* still hasn't apologized to me yet!" she said.  
  
The four of them heard the sound of metal sliding across something. they turned around to find Quintos with his sword drawn out.  
  
"You can't kill us" he said.  
  
"I apologize Savvy?" Jack said quickly, so fast that it seemed that you wouldn't be able to figure out what he said,  
  
Audrey scoffed.  
  
"Oh, wasn't that wonderful." she mumbled. Will placed a hand on her arm.  
  
"Hush." he said softly, staring ahead of him.  
  
Captain Quintos made them back up to the edge of the boat again.   
  
"Now, we are going back to the Cove" he said grabbing the girls by the bodice and pulling them forward toward him.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
The Black Pearl sailed toward the Cove and Jack's crew started to get going into the Cove. They carted large barrels full of stuff that looked heavy.  
  
Captain Quintos shoved them all into a rowboat and Jack contently rowed the boat to the Cove. Quintos had his gun out to threaten them, even though he remembered that he can't kill them.  
  
"This is perfect...just when I thought I was going to get free, I'm captured again." Audrey, who was sitting in front of Will in one of the boats, muttered to herself. Will carefully wrapped his arms around her waist. Audrey tensed, feeling her heart begin to pound.  
  
"It's alright. We won't be killed. I have a feeling Jack has something up his sleeve." he whispered in her ear.  
  
  
  
Kate looked around anxiously hoping this wouldn't be happening.  
  
She saw the crew on the island as well. She looked at it as if she wasn't believing her eyes.  
  
"Let this be the day where we caught Jack Sparrow" Quintos said.  
  
" Captain, you forgot Captain in me name" Jack said.  
  
"Aye" said Quintos.  
  
  
  
Finally they were on the island and they headed toward the dock inside the dark cave.  
  
Standing there all soaked was Colonel.  
  
"Not you again!" Jack muttered.  
  
"put them in the boats' said Colonel.  
  
They got into the boats and soon enough they were back in that ritual room with blood smeared against the walls.  
  
"Alrighty, who's first!" Quintos said as he grabbed Kate by the hair and pulling her head back.  
  
he placed the rocknife under her throat.  
  
She was shaking with fear.  
  
Jack whispered to Audrey.  
  
" My crew just brought in Barrels of Gunpowder; I need you to start talking so that we can distract those two. I'm going to light it savvy?"  
  
Audrey bit her lip, extremely nervous as she thought over the situation and what to say. She nodded quickly and took a deep breath.  
  
"Excuse me, Colonel...Brandon...is it? Ok, Hello. My name's Audrey Farren and I was just curious...how did you become a pirate and how and why are you in this situation now?" she asked.  
  
"What are you doing??" Will hissed.  
  
"Relax, I got everything covered." she whispered back.  
  
the colonel turned from what he was going to do with Kate.  
  
" why does it matter to you anyway?" He asked not noticing jack wander away from the group and head toward the walls covered with gold, trying to make it look not obvious of what he was going to do. every now and then, he tried to pry the gold off the wall with no success.  
  
Kate tried to look around with her head still pulled back. she barely saw Jack wander toward a little crack in the wall, it was dark in there and he freely walking into the opening.  
  
" I was always a pirate. happy?" Colonel said then going back to kate.  
  
"Nooooo. You still haven't answered my other questions. It's rude to keep a lady, "she winced at the word, "waiting." she finished.  
  
the colonel sighed with frustration.  
  
" what be the other question?" he asked.  
  
meanwhile, Jack dragged a barrel of gunpowder in a line, and he made it long enough so that they would have enough time to get away before it blew up.  
  
"You didn't answer why you became a pirate and how you got into this whole...living dead situation." she said.  
  
"Ever since i was -  
  
Jack lit a match and then threw it down on the begining of the gunpowder. he then ran back from the crack in the wall and shouted, "everyone stay calm... except for you two" he said pointing at Quintos and Colonel.  
  
"What on earth are you doing?" Colonel asked.  
  
Jack slapped Captain quintos' hands off of Kate and he grabbed her and pushed her out of the way,   
  
"RUN!' he yelled to the three.  
  
They all scattered away and Colonel desided to chase after them.  
  
"your aren't going anywhere me mate" Jack said drawing out his sword and he began to fight Quintos and Colonel.  
  
Kate stood back to wait for Jack until Will pulled her up threw the exit.  
  
"NO! what about Jack?" she cried out.  
  
"He'll be fine...trust me! He knows what he's doing." Will yelled, dragging Kate with him.  
  
Kate looked back to see Jack fighting the two off.  
  
Quintos stopped jack from fighting for a second.  
  
"Ta" Jack said as he turned to leave but then as he turned Colonel turned up on the other side of him.  
  
Jack gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Apparently you picked the smart Pirate to deal with here" Jack said.  
  
"You are nothing but a pathetic pirate' Colonel said.  
  
"And what are you? waving your sword at me like a complete fool, you aren't even the captain. I'M a Captain!" Jack said.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Will, Audrey and Kate ran down to the beach, they met up with Gibbs in a row boat waiting for them to come out.  
  
" Where be Jack?" he asked them  
  
"That bloody bastard's still in there." Audrey panted.  
  
Just then the whole cove blew up.   
  
Kate turned.  
  
"NO!!! JACK!! NO!!" she cried.  
  
Will tried to pull her to the row boat. but failed, she pulled away from him and then ran toward the pieces of ash falling from the sky and rocks scattered all over the place.  
  
Kate fell down in the sand on her knees. she covered her face with her hands and cried.  
  
Will walked up to her and patted her on the back.  
  
just then a voice was heard, they were muttering something.  
  
"bloody hole, wasn't big enough to fit through!" Jack said limping.  
  
Kate looked up and she screamed as she ran up and glomped Jack who was trying ever so hard to balance on his bad leg.  
  
He was all sooty with ash.  
  
Audrey grinned.  
  
"Aha, so the great Captain Jack Sparrow lives on to endure another long journey of my talking!" she said.  
  
Jack was in the middle of holding Kate tight, when he looked up to Audrey.  
  
"Never thought of that when I was in there" he said.  
  
"Well, what do you say we all leave this place?" Will asked the three, draping his arm over Audrey's shoulders.  
  
"Anyone coming to the Black Pearl or not??" Gibbs asked them who was waiting patiently in the row boat.  
  
Jack looked up.  
  
"You won my ship back?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yep. so u coming?"   
  
"Of course" Jack said, he grabbed Kate and pushed her forward, they all got into the rowboat and rowed back to the Black Pearl.  
  
"Oh, and by the way...someone owes me a new ship." Audrey announced.  
  
Jack winced.  
  
"Must it?" he asked her. 


	10. Jack's second chance

*  
  
  
  
"These were the worst few days I've ever had in my entire life." Audrey sighed, as she leaned against the side of the ship.  
  
"Come on, they couldn't of been that bad." Will, who was standing in front of her, replied.  
  
"Please; kidnapping, attempted murder, Jack, the scars on my wrists, half dead pirates, Jack, my ship, all the trauma I'm going to go through when I get home...did I mention Jack?" she said. Will chuckled softly.  
  
"Why do you hold such a grudge against him? He helped save your life, you know." he said.  
  
"Yeah...I guess. But, I mean, he extremely irritating, plus he's drunk constantly. He smells terrible. He's a liar, a cheater, a womanizer, did I mention a drunk? Just because he saved my life--" Audrey was quickly cut off from her ramblings by Will capturing her lips in a slow kiss. She moaned softly against him and placed her hands onto his chest, letting them slide up to his shoulders as Will wrapped his arms possessively around her waist. When air became an issue, they broke off, their breaths rough. He put a finger to her lips to ensure that she wouldnt begin her talking again.  
  
"I'll make *you* a deal. You stop your excessive talking...and I'll marry you." he said softly. He removed his finger for her to answer.  
  
"Deal." she smiled. Will grinned and pressed his lips to hers again for a more passionate kiss.  
  
Jack stood at the helm nearly gagging when he saw this.  
  
" how could... that's the most disgusting thing i ever saw in my entire life. With Audrey there is an exception of seeing the most disgusting thing in my life" Jack said to himself.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
It was late at night, Jack sailed the Black Pearl home to Port Royal. The Black Pearl was his once again, he was happy again.  
  
He stared out into the darkness, checking his compass every few seconds. then singing 'A pirates life for me' under his breath.  
  
He heard footsteps coming up from the steps to the bridge, but he still pretended he didn't notice.  
  
He knew who was standing there, trying to catch his attention. Kate was wearing a new gown. Barlow had stowed all of Audrey's items on the Black Pearl.  
  
"Jack?" she called out softly. Jack's eyes shifted to look at her.  
  
"Jack, I-I wanted to ask you..."  
  
Here it was, Jack was going to hear her asked him if he loved her... think of something to cover your emotions! Quick! He thought to himself.  
  
"Why did you save me all those times... and NO LIES!" Kate said.  
  
Jack looked a bit disappointed at that question.  
  
" I... I.... I- oh alright, I confess... the first time i saw you, i thought... she looks like another I'd want to bed with"  
  
Kate scowled and turned around.  
  
"NO wait, wait, wait! I didn't mean it!" Jack said he pulled her back to face him.  
  
"Really, you didn't mean it??" Kate asked sarcastically.  
  
"Go on... slap me... I deserve it" Jack said pointing to his left cheek.  
  
Kate didn't slap him instead; she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him on his cheek.  
  
Jack seemed very confused; he didn't know what else to do.  
  
"Here's the truth Savvy? I thought it was an angel... so I wanted to follow her, and i got into loads of trouble while doing that, but saved her in anyway a person could be aye?" Jack said before grabbing her by the waist and capturing her lips. He put his left hand at the back of her head and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
When they broke off, Jack had moved his hand from the back of her head, now to the back of her neck, slowly moving it from the back to the front. it slid down until she gentily grabbed his hand.  
  
"What do you say, you stay with me on the high seas?" Jack asked her in almost a whisper.  
  
"I'd love to, Captain Jack Sparrow" she said.  
  
"Too right you are Love" he said.  
  
She grinned at him before he said, "Drink up me hearties Yo HO!" 


End file.
